nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Helbram
|race = Fairy |height = |weight = |gender = Male |eye = Green |abilities = Link Enchantment |hair = Light Green |rank = Cardinal |occupation = Holy Knight |family = |affiliation = Holy Knights Hendriksen Fairy Clan |manga = Chapter 26 Chapter 31 |seiyu = Ryōtarō Okiayu }} is a Holy Knight, Guila's master, and the subordinate of the Great Holy Knight, Hendriksen. During the fighting festival in the Byzel Fight Festival arc, he disguised himself as a referee with the alias of Love Helm. Helbram is a primary antagonist of the Byzel Fight Festival arc. Appearance In human form Helbram takes on the form of the elderly knight he killed, he wears a set of copper-colored full body armor, adorning it with a purple coat on top. He usually covers his face with a unique helmet with a sky blue crest on it. He has an eye-patch that covers his left eye. He has a scruffy face with a beard. In his original Fairy form, Helbram has a smaller body with a pair of wings. He has a youthful appearance with periorbital dark circles around his eyes. He wears a long sleeved shirt accessorized with a sunflower-like collar. As Love Helm As Love Helm, Helbram took the disguise of a very tiny man, with a helm covering his face, a cloth that draped from the helm that covered his body, and very thin limbs, which were the only parts of his body not covered. Personality One can be fooled thinking Helbram has a serious personality because of his human face,but unless he's in a time of great crisis he tends to be quite playful even sometimes during fighting (such as his fight with Meliodas on which he constantly uses playful tones), another example is seen when he jokes that Meliodas' decoration of Guila's face was not very bad and calls it cute even though he hates humans. Helbram was also shown to like doing research, even taking notes during battle. Helbram is shown to be a flirter as he usually called any female he saw a "cutie-pie". Helbram appear to be just as cruel, ruthless and sadistic as the other Holy Knights, as he once tried to kill Diane just to make King upset. Helbram is also prideful and arrogant, believing that the Sacred Tree favors him more than King. Seven hundred years ago, Helbram was a kinder and trusting fairy, enjoying the company of humans and was interested in their cultures and philosophies. However, after seeing humans tearing off the wings of his fairy friends and subsequently killing them, the event drove him mad developed an immense misanthropy and so began killing humans for five hundred years. History Seven hundred years ago, Helbram lived in the Fairy King's Forest along with his fairy friends and the Fairy King Harlequin. Unlike King, Helbram was very interested in humans, despite King warning him that all humans are never trustworthy. When Helbram and Elaine learned that King learned how to make his own clothes from a human merchant, he playfully chided his best friend for his earlier distrust of humans. One day, Helbram and his friends went out of the forest and entered the human world, meeting a group of human travelers who promised to give them human artifacts. They soon realized that they were tricked, and the merchants started to rip off their wings to sell for money. When King arrived attempting to save Helbram, the humans were marginally distracted, and he quickly killed him when he was caught-off guard. The two fairies thought each other were dead, and Helbram decided to disguise himself as the old warrior he killed earlier, beginning to kill every human he came across. For five hundred years, Helbram continued to kill humans, until he suddenly re-encounters King. They were both shocked to discover that each other were alive. Knowing that he has to stop his best friend, King pierces Helbram through the chest with a rose, hoping to end his life. Unknown to King, Helbram body was taken to a black market, being there sold and resold for 150 years until Hendriksen found him and used a forbidden technique that was passed down from Druids called "Enslavement of the Dead" which brought him back to life and serve him as Liones Holy Knight and his right hand man. Plot Capital of the Dead arc Helbram wakes his unconscious and bound disciple, Guila, informing her that she failed, while commenting that it was too early for her to fight the Seven Deadly Sins. He suddenly notices something on her face as she raises her head; he then says that the decoration on her face is not very bad when she is angered by it. Byzel Fight Festival arc Helbram and Guila are later revealed to be supporting Hendriksen in his plot when they bring Twigo and Jericho, whose heads are both covered, to the unrevealed place here the demon's corpse is chained and kept. Both then watch as the Great Holy Knight informs the two apprentices about the demon's blood's power-enhancing qualities, and after both drink, with Twigo exploding due to being incompatible to the blood, Helbram and his superior comment about one of them, Jericho, being compatible. Sometime after this incident, Helbram instructs Jericho, Guila, and Marmas to travel to Byzel and kill the four Seven Deadly Sins there. He then disguises himself as "Love Helm", the referee of the Byzel Fight Festival. Helbram, as Love♡Helm, is first seen when he introduces himself before the preliminary, and then declares its beginning after announcing the rules of the tournament. He commentates the proceedings during the preliminary, and after its end, and after the drawing of lots, announces the match-ups for the main tournament. Love♡Helm then announces and begins Matrona and Griamor's battle. Afterwards, Helbram proclaims Matrona the victor , and is later seen after Hauser and Taizoo's battle, when he announces the next fight to be between Cain and Old Fart, the latter being King under a disguise. After the battle, he then announces the next, and final fight of the first round to be between Meliodaz and Baan , and begins the battle. Commentating during the battle, Helbram then, after Meliodas wins his battle, announces the beginning of the first battle of the semifinals, between Matrona and Hauser; he proceeds to declare, and then begin, Meliodas and Cain's battle after Matrona wins. Finally, Helbram announces the final battle of the tournament, which is between the finalists, Meliodas and Matrona. When, sometime afterwards, Meliodas stops the battle, declaring his identity and that the Deadly Sins will now be taking over Byzel, a shocked "Love Helm" watches on. He is later seen, following Guila, Jericho and Marmas' attack, when King evacuates him, carrying him on his back while levitating. Afterwards, during King's battle against Jericho and Guila, just as the former is about to kill his foes, Helbram, still in his disguise, vertically cuts Chastiefol into two, comically commentates on the proceedings, and after showing that he has rescued his two subordinates, attacks King with his dagger after undoing his disguise, much to King's bewilder. Helbram addresses King as "Harlequin", and dodges King's question of how he is alive - implying that the two are acquaintances, and that Helbram shouldn't be alive - and questions King's pride in assuming he can easily battle Helbram. The Holy Knight then explains that he had expected King's confidence in the usage of Chastiefol and makes light of it by simultaneously defending against it and assaulting King. As the battle intensifies, King tries to fight back with Chastiefol but Helbram stops him at every turn, wounding him gravely, until he is unmasked and loses his helm. Helbram compliments King on possessing at least some bravery, addressing him as "old friend". Helbram then felt that Meliodas in his black mark is heading toward them. Meliodas then interrupts the battle, knocking King away as he lands, and subsequently begins attacking Helbram. Preventing the Holy Knight commenting, Meliodas begins executing a succession of attacks, appearing to have gain the upper hand, when Helbram returns with a heavy blow. Helbram takes the opportunity and questions whether Meliodas was mixed from the start, as he appears to be fundamentally different from Guila and Jericho. Appearing to be unable to comprehend what Helbram is asking, Meliodas continues the battle by manipulating the black substance again, but forming a gigantic blade instead, to send a series of slashes with aggressive killing intent. The Holy Knight deflects the strikes with ease, quickly moving behind Meliodas and attacking, thinking that his blow had accidentally split the Deadly Sin into two. Meliodas protects himself with the black substance acting as an armor and negating all the damage. He forms a wing again, attempting to reduce the distance between him and Helbram, when the latter uses the ability Hunter Wisp to create homing blast attacks, realizing that Meliodas has lost his Full Counter ability after they hit. Cornered, he molds two claws with the black substance and continues his attacks, only to be stopped Helbram who reveals his ability Link and stabs Meliodas with his sword. Despite being told that Helbram possesses the powers of 20 more Holy Knights, Meliodas adjusts his posture and launches towards him, delivering consecutive bashes with the large claws. The 20 Holy Knights supporting Helbram via the ability Link are astonished that he was been overpowered, realizing that Meliodas' powers may still be increasing. Suddenly, Hendriksen appears before the gathering of the knights, lending Helbram a fraction of his powers, who consequently sends the rampaging Meliodas crashing into a wall with a single blow. Helbram then pick up Meliodas Broken Sword and float up toward the defeat Meliodas and was told himself that the Deadly Sins has been merrily annihilated. When Helbram was about to take Meliodas and then Elizabeth, Diane quickly came in and and took Meliodas. Diane then saw what happen to Meliodas and start attacking Helbram furiously. Hendriksen felt Diane powers and order Helbram to retreat to which Helbram does not understand. Diane then use her sacred treasure Gideon to destroy Helbram and Byzel, to which he try to escape from her powers on one of the flying creature, the New Generation rode on, but Helbram was then crush by Diane powers, possibly killing him. It was then reveal that Helbram survive Diane attack, and saved Jericho and Guila. Helbram stated that he was getting too old for this, but was glad that he gain Meliodas Broken Sword which he remove the broken blade part and just took the heel. Helbram then stated that the Broken Sword was one of the keys to the revival of the Demon Clan and said that the day of terror returns to Britannia is near. Armor Giant arc Helbram, Guila, and Jericho were later return to the kingdom, resting from the event, but then a Holy Knight with a loud voice appear to them, information them of a Armor Giant who was spotted at Ordan, to which Helbram was still resting, order the knight to mobilize the Dawn Roar to find the Armor Giant no matter what. Later, Helbram received the head of the Armor Giant from Threader and commented the size of what he is holding. Then Helbram ordered Guila to blow it up with Explosion which she complied. Kingdom Infiltration arc Helbram give report to Hendriksen about the death of Dale and the Dragon Handle. Hendriksen explain his plan as he open the Demon Realm sealed, but it was not complete and were forced to use the last key. Helbram then went with Dreyfus to stop the Seven Deadly Sins from attacking Liones with the aid of Guila, Jericho, Gilthunder, and Hauser. Dreyfus then asked Helbram to what the Deadly Sins are since Hendriksen might have something to do with it and that Helbram is a dog of Hendriksen. Helbram tried to dodge Dreyfus' question that he know nothing of it until Dreyfus scared him to turn into Love Helm and revealed that the Deadly Sins might be heading toward Merlin's old castle which is filled with magical artifacts. As Helbram guide the Holy Knights in Merlin castle, Dreyfus question what the Deadly Sins want to which Helbram lied, saying that they wanted treasures to get more money and wonder if Dreyfus found out about the demons. Helbram encourage Guila and Jericho while Guila ask for more information on her father, which Helbram was speechless, but agreed to tell her. The Holy Knights sense shaking underground and went downstairs to find Diane struck underground much to Helbram's shock. As the Holy Knight, Gilthunder and Hauser fought Diane with Dragon Castle, Helbram use Link to summon ice power Hail Bullet, but Diane broke the attack by using Ground Galdius and defeated Helbram. Helbram flew down after Dreyfus defeat Diane and reveal he was alive because he use one of his allies to die by using Link. Dreyfus ask Helbram if Elizabeth was in the kingdom, but Helbram lied, saying that Diane was lying until the Giant raise up again to everyone shock and attack Dreyfus. Dreyfus sent Diane flying to a near by town. Helbram start attacking the town to make the people believe it was Diane, which Guila calls him out on this until Helbram said that the Holy Knight need good villain to become the heroes. Helbram and the rest of the Holy Knight found the defeated Diane until Hauser and Guila go against them. Helbram tries to bring Guila back to their side as he tells her that he holds the answer to her father's disappearance only to be rebuked. This prompts Helbram to comment that Guila's stubbornness runs in the family. After Dreyfus brands the two renegade Holy Knights as traitors, Helbram prepares himself to battle his former apprentice. He is soon caught by Hauser's Rising Tornado technique and later bombarded by Guila's Shot Bomb ''technique in the form of a ''Combined Technique: Bomb Cyclone. Gilthunder successfully interrupts the duo from continuing their attack, and Helbram protects himself with the two Enchantments which give him resistance to fire and wind. He compliments the two renegades of their attempt but states that it is futile. Dreyfus appears completely unscathed from their Combined Technique, and suddenly dashes forward to kill Guila with Pierce, but she is saved by Gowther just in the nick of time, surprising all of the Holy Knights. Realizing that the person is actually Gowther, Helbram appears to be slightly surprised to see his real appearance. When Gowther challenges Dreyfus, Helbram and others witness the Great Holy Knight's quick and powerful charge attack piercing through Gowther's chest. Moments later, Dreyfus frees himself from Gowther's Nightmare Teller, but receives heavy physiological damage. He decides to retreat, leaving, request Helbram to clean up the mess to which he gleefully complies. Hauser and Guila think that they possess a chance of victory now that only the Cardinal was left. Ripping off his burned cap, Helbram told Guila and Hauser that since it is no longer a free-for-all battle, he can have all the fun he wants. He quickly uses the power "Death" to cast Call of Inferno, spreading a deathly black smog which kills everyone who inhales it. Helbram states that he does not care whether innocent victims will suffer from the attack, as long as Guila and Hauser can be eliminated. Diane abruptly smashes him with her fist and claiming that she will not let anyone die. However, the angered Helbram remains unscathed, using Killer Iceberg to fatally wound Diane. When he tries to finish her off, King appears out of the blue, intercepting the attack with Chastiefol. Tears flow from the Fairy King's eyes as he enters a state of disbelief noticing Diane's injuries. As the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth laments about his always failing to protect the ones he cared for, Helbram attempts to attack him from above, commenting on the destruction of the Fairy King's Forest and the abandonment of his country. This, however, provokes the Fairy King to viciously attack Helbram all-out. Recovering from such an assault, Helbram compliments of King's fighting ability to be a lot better than back at Byzel. When King orders Helbram to cast off his human guise so they will fulfill the promise they made 700 years ago, he reluctantly complies and his true form was revealed as a fairy much to Guila's surprise. As King mentioned that he had no idea that Helbram would be at Byzel because of the worn-out helmet he was holding, an angry Helbram told him to shut up as he raised a giant root from the ground to attack King, only to be blocked much to his anger. Helbram wonder what King see in Diane, but King ask Helbram he should understand how it feels to lose someone. Helbram starts using the plant roots to tear Diane into pieces, but King continues to protect her from taking any damage. As King is knocked around repeatedly by the vines, Helbram mentions that King is unable to fully use Chastiefol, as he was forsaken by Sacred Tree. On the other hand, Helbram believes himself to be a True Fairy with the Sacred Tree on his side. Helbram quickly summons his roots to ruthless smash and whip Diane. Believing that he has won the battle, Helbram tosses King onto the ground. As the smoke gradually clears up, Helbram is astonished to discover that Diane was unscathed as King had used up all of his power to protect her. As King fly closer to Helbram, Helbram wonder why the Sacred Tree had not forsake King and draw out so much power. King explain that the Chastiefol eighth form was made to protect others and slowly heals them as the Sacred Tree had pollen to heal itself when attack. King told Helbram that the Sacred Tree was born to protect the Fairy Realm, and has no sentiments of evil. King explain that is the reason for him able to draw out more powers than Helbram. King asked Helbram whether he still intends to kill humans, Gustav and his comrades who were allies to Helbram through Link, were shocked of their superior's true nature and as when the Cardinal ordered his subordinates to give all their powers to him, Gustav and the others tried to break their connection to Link, only to be taken control by Helbram's Blind Follow and gave all their powers to the mad fairy to battle the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. King summon Chastiefol back to him and perphe to fight Helbram to his fullest power. As the two Fairies clashes with each other with their weapons, Helbram was starting to have a mental breakdown while King remind calm and told Helbram he could rest now, as King slash Helbram, defeating him and breaking his Link orb. Before Helbram could fall down, Helbram told King that their plan is too late as Hendriksen has all the Coffin of Eternal Darkness and Elizabeth, King ask if Elizabeth was the finally key, but Helbram told him to see it for himself as Helbram fell down. King went close to the near death Helbram and pick up a helmet which Helbram revealed that the helmet was meant to be a gift from him to King when he got it from the humans seven hundred years ago, and said he was stupid as the helmet was dumb and ugly. King started to break down in tears, saying he agreed and left the helmet on top of Helbram dead body. However, despite being dead, Hendriksen revive him once again using "Enslavement of the Dead" and used him once more to fight against King when the latter went to get back Elizabeth for his plan. During the battle, Helbram is wearing King gift helmet and no longer is able to speak as the technique corrupt him, making him a former shell of himself which bought King to tears, knowing his best friend is now a slave to Hendriksen. While fighting against each other again, King refuse to fight him as he already killed him twice, and doesn't feel right to kill him the third time. Helbram draw out his last remaining will to tell King is fine with him if King killed him as he was still his best friend. King, however still refuse to kill Helbram, still feeling guilty over how many time he killed him which made Helbram to yell as he declaim that they are no longer friends which brought a tear to King eyes as he summon Chastiefol Form Four, Sunflower and killed Helbram by destroying his body as the latter smiled in relive. King pick up Helbram old helmet and wonder if they are still friends in the end. Abilities/Equipment Helbram is an exceptionally strong Holy Knight who is capable enough to single-handedly overwhelm King without much effort, despite King using his sacred treasure. He is even able to fight on par with Meliodas in his incomplete demon state, even though his powers were restrained in his human form. Helbram is also capable of magically disguising himself with a disguise not even individuals of the caliber of the Seven Deadly Sins can see through. In Helbram's true form, Helbram appear to become much stronger, as Hauser points out his powers now match that of a Great Holy Knight. His weapons are made from the Sacred Tree just like King's and he can even summon the brances of the tree itself. Like King, Helbram is able to fully control its power. Abilities *'Link:' Helbram's power allows him to take on the powers of others who ally themselves with him. As long as everyone still remains allied with him, he can add on multiple powers to his own *'Transformation': Helbram is capable of transforming himself to a different person, notably Love Helm and his human form. It is presumed that like King, Helbram has immense willpower to maintain his human form for so long that greatly limits his true powers. *'Levitation:' Helbram can fly much like King even in human form. In his true form, he can levitate his dagger while floating much like King with Chastiefol. Enchantments * : The damage received from fire is greatly reduced. Helbram used this ability to fend off against Guila's power Explosion. * : The damage received from wind is greatly reduced. Helbram used this ability to fend off against Hauser's power Tempest. * : A protective barrier is formed around Helbram, capable of fending off physical attacks. Helbram used this ability to fend off against the sacred treasure Chastiefol. Relationships Holy Knights Guila Guila is his disciple, and he appears to have a fair amount of faith in her. Others King King and Helbram was best friends in the past. Helbram addresses King using his real name, "Harlequin", showing that they have a great degree of familiarity between them. In the past, Helbram and King were best friends. Battles Byzel Fight Festival arc *King vs. Helbram: Indecisive, with Helbram having the upper-hand *Meliodas vs. Helbram: Win Kingdom Infiltration arc *Diane vs. Dreyfus, Gilthunder, Hauser, & Helbram: Win *King vs. Helbram (Kingdom Infiltration arc): Lost Trivia *The ''rōmaji for "Love Helm" (ラブ♡ヘルム) is an anagram of the rōmaji for "Helbram" (ヘルブラム). *According to Nakaba Suzuki, Helbram dead body caused Hendricksen 1,000 gold pieces in the black market References }} Navigation es:Helbram Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Fairies Category:Deceased Characters